


Прокачиваем СИД-истребитель назло уроду-Сиенару

by julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Darth Vader, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Social Media, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Как правило, Вейдер соцсетями не увлекался. Но так уж вышло, что в голонете появилось видео о СИД-истребителях. Потом инженеры принялись модифицировать СИДы по этому видео. А там Вейдер и сам не заметил, как оказался в гуще событий...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Biggs Darklighter & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Прокачиваем СИД-истребитель назло уроду-Сиенару

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tuning up your TIE-Fighter to prove you’re better than the bastard currently running the TIE-Fighter Program for fun and profit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199474) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



> Эта работа — часть серии. Перевод (не мой) второго фика из серии можно найти здесь: [Коротко и просто о дроидах-мышах и их ремонте [Прямой эфир]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838327).
> 
> Бета [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta). Гамма [EireneShulah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EireneShulah).  
> Работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10177637) и [фанфиксе](https://fanfics.me/fic155191).

— Почему инженеры копаются в истребителях? — спросил Вейдер у дежурного офицера.

Поскольку император любил отправить Вейдера в какое-нибудь бессмысленное сражение по велению левой пятки, то к бою он был готов всегда и эскадрон его все истребители разом не чинил — им попросту было нельзя. Впрочем, большинство СИД-истребителей ремонта в глаза не видали. Их просто разбирали на запчасти. А тут такое дело... Ладно, хорошо хоть у инженеров хватило мозгов не чинить все корабли одновременно.

— Они меняют системы жизнеобеспечения и защиту в СИДах, милорд.

«Меняют что?»

— Но у СИДов нет щитов, — заявил Вейдер.

Главный инженер взволнованно кивнул и стал по стойке смирно. Всё же не зря Вейдер его на должность назначил. Предыдущий был нюней и размазнёй: он то не уведомлял его о важных изменениях, то беспокоил из-за каждого чиха. Новый же своё дело знал. Или, по крайней мере, до сего момента так всё и было.

— Мы знаем, милорд. Но есть ролик из голонета, в котором объясняется, как модифицировать СИД. Мне кажется, так мы снизим убытки, — ответил он.

— Какой ролик?

Инженер взял датапад с ближайшего стола и начал что-то искать в папках. Наконец он ткнул в нужный файл, и открылось видео. Очевидно, оно было из голонета, выложили его туда полторы недели назад. За это время видео набрало впечатляющее количество просмотров и комментариев. На него даже сделали ролики с разбором. А ведь оно было большое — несколько часов!

На превью был светловолосый подросток лет пятнадцати в расстёгнутом комбинезоне и майке. Рядом стояли подросток постарше и дроид-убийца. И всё это на фоне раскуроченного СИД-истребителя, валяющегося в песке.

Вейдер включил видео.

В самодельной мастерской сидел тот самый белобрысый подросток, на шее у него болтались защитные очки.

— Всем привет! Это очередной выпуск «На разборке», — сказал подросток. Он глотнул воды из фляги медленно и осторожно, будто всю жизнь в пустыне прожил. — Недавно какой-то слизняк оставил комментарий. Типа я деревенщина с Внешнего Кольца и у меня не выйдет прокачать имперский СИД-истребитель.

Он отпил воды ещё раз, отложил флягу и потянулся к какому-то дроиду, который скорее походил на кучу металлолома.

— Думаю, все мои подписчики в курсе: сраный СИД я и чинить бы не стал, куда ему до нашего местного металлолома!

Пускай подросток выглядел невозмутимо, зато за кадром кто-то бесстыдно хохотал, видимо, его друг.

— Итак, чтобы доказать, что улучшить СИД я могу, мне пришлось продать кучу спидеров, кораблей и дроидов, починить столько грузовых судов, что сосчитать сложно, победить несколько полностью законных гонок и сделать парочку невероятно удачных ставок у Джаббы.

Подросток умолк, широко улыбнулся, а затем вместе с оператором прокричал: «Бунта Ив наша!»

И они расхохотались. Стоило ему наконец успокоиться, он продолжил:

— Короче, чтобы купить эту жесть, мне пришлось заработать кучу денег.

На секунду экран стал чёрным, но затем изображение вернулось. Вейдер узнал уже знакомую сцену с превью: белобрысый подросток взобрался на СИД и победно улыбнулся.

— Итак, в этом выпуске я не только докажу, что все неверующие глубоко ошибаются, но и хорошенько прожарю всю программу СИД-истребителей на крайт-драконьем огне. Я Люк, мой оператор — Биггс, помощник — HK-77, и это «На разборке».

Заиграла мелодия, появился логотип канала: спидер на фоне двух солнц. Главный инженер поставил видео на паузу, и на экране застыл озорно улыбающийся Люк.

— Он собирается починить и полностью переделать разбитый СИД-истребитель. И купил он его по очень низкой цене, причём очень быстро, что тревожит меня, если честно. Люк много что поменял в СИДе, и кое-что мне даже в голову не приходило, хоть я и окончил лучший университет на Корусканте...

Он вздохнул и отложил датапад.

— В общем, мы решили модифицировать СИДы. Простите, что не сообщил раньше, милорд, но мне показалось, что наши истребители должны быть лучшими из лучших на поле боя. Я подумал, возражать вы не будете.

Впрочем, виноватым главный инженер не выглядел, разве что он уже смирился со своей участью и отдал судьбу на откуп Вейдеру. Инженер был по-настоящему предан ему. И как раз таких людей Вейдер ценил больше всего, а не шпионов и засланцев императора.

— Вы всё правильно сделали, — сказал Вейдер. — Продолжайте работу, а я посмотрю видео и заодно узнаю, что этот Люк думает о нашем флоте.

Главный инженер отдал честь.

— Так точно, сэр! Я не подведу вас. — Он развернулся и чеканя шаг направился в сторону механиков, которые в надежде подслушать разговор побросали все дела. Главный инженер тут же приказал им вернуться к работе.

Вейдер тем временем взял датапад и отправился в свою каюту. Ему ещё видео смотреть.

* * *

У Люка и в мыслях не было собрать столько просмотров под видео «Прокачиваем СИД-истребитель назло уроду-Сиенару». А если уж совсем честно, он думал так про все свои предыдущие видео, и откуда только подписчики берутся? Пускай другие видосики и не такие популярные. А началось всё с того, что он просто записал, как чинить влагосборники, не разбирая до последнего винтика. Чтобы его друг Биггс больше не страдал. А затем он залил видео в сеть. И записал новое. И опять залил. Сначала про дроидов, потом про корабли — это когда ему разрешили ошиваться на верфях без присмотра (он тогда хотел заработать немного денег).

А потом он наткнулся на HK-77 на свалке. Дроид был в полудохлом состоянии, но Люк всё равно его починил. А как известно, дроиды-убийцы были невероятно умны и сообразительны, гораздо умнее обычных дроидов, поэтому Люк был рад, что тот помогал ему и за фермой следить, и спидеры чинить. Биггс тогда записал, как Люк ковыряется в HK-77, потом смонтировал видео и залил в сеть. И народу понравилось. Просмотров становилось больше, появлялись новые подписчики, а теперь… вот.

Как правило, комментарии от хейтеров Люка не задевали, но всё же нашёлся один урод — очевидно, неженка из Центральных миров — который прошёлся по навыкам Люка не самым лестным образом. А ведь наверняка этот урод даже не знал, что имперский истребитель стоит баснословных денег.

— Соглашайся, — сказал Биггс, приобняв Люка за плечи, — забабахаем проект аккурат перед моим отъездом в академию.

Он будет скучать по Биггсу, лучшему другу. Вообще он бы и сам отправился в академию (конечно, не чтобы летать конкретно на СИДе, всё же самоубийствами Люк не увлекался), но бросить дядю и тётю он не мог, кто им помогать будет?

— Ладно, — смущённо согласился Люк. — Только где мы достанем СИД?

На их счастье, некий старьёвщик нашёл разбитый СИД-истребитель. На их несчастье, хоть истребитель и был раскурочен подчистую, стоил он безумных денег, а у Люка, естественно, столько не водилось. И чтобы наскрести на истребитель, пришлось хорошенько потрудиться. Он выиграл в гонках Бунта Ив (между прочим, единственный человек, который когда-либо побеждал на гонках до Люка, был его отец, Энакин Скайуокер), за что его посадили под домашний арест на месяц. Впрочем, оно того стоило. В складчину Люк с Биггсом наконец насобирали денег и купили СИД-истребитель.

А потом началось самое интересное.

* * *

Вейдер уселся за стол, нашёл видео и открыл его. Прокрутив до места, где главный инженер нажал на паузу, он включил запись.

— Итак, начнём с главного, — сказал Люк, — СИД-истребители не подлежат ремонту. Как я узнал?

Люк забрался в кресло пилота и открыл панель под ним.

— А вот как: здесь находились бы навигационная система для гипердвигателя, охранная система и система жизнеобеспечения, будь они у СИДов!

Он скрылся под панелями и начал вынимать оборудование, передавая его HK-77. Свалки на Татуине в любые времена были кладезем сокровищ. И тем не менее найти там того же C-3PO было подобно чуду, что говорить о дроиде-убийце, который стоит гораздо больше, чем протокольный дроид. Вейдер решил, что позже он проверит, как и где Люк приобрёл HK-77.

— Насколько слабоумным нужно быть, чтобы спроектировать корабль без этих систем? Кто вообще до этого додумался? — голос Люка разносился эхом. — А я знаю кто. Это фирма Сиенара, они делали корабли ещё во времена Войн клонов.

Люк вылез и встал.

— Справедливости ради, — сказал он, примиряюще подняв руки, — империя спроектировала несколько клёвых кораблей. Например, за чертежи Разрушителя я бы душу продал. Увы, с безопасностью у «Верфей Куата» всё слишком хорошо.

Люк умолк.

— Не то чтобы я пытался их взломать.

Теперь лицо Люка было показано на весь экран. Вид он имел нарочито незаинтересованный и невинный (видимо, для комедийного эффекта). Не многие бы признались, что пытались взломать «Верфи», и почему-то Вейдер сомневался, что мальчик был одним из этих идиотов. Вообще Люк был любопытным экземпляром и, очевидно, знал, о чём говорит. Вейдер бы с удовольствием нанял его на службу.

— Короче, — продолжил Люк. — Инженеры отказались от всех дополнительных систем, чтобы уменьшить вес корабля и снизить себестоимость СИДов. Как бы странно это ни звучало, но даже здесь, на Татуине, на кораблях есть системы жизнеобеспечения. Поэтому я собираюсь перебрать СИД и встроить систему в него.

Люк указал на огромный ящик рядом с собой.

— Всё нужное находится здесь. Я залил схемы к себе на сайт, их можно скачать бесплатно. Но если вы закинете пару кредитов мне на кошелёк, я буду безмерно благодарен. Сейчас я на мели. И буду ещё долго, пока не добью этот СИД.

Вейдер бегло прокрутил видео: несколько часов Люк разбирал СИД. Вообще объяснял он всё довольно связно и толково. Конечно, кое-какой терминологии он не знал, поэтому точно объяснить всё не мог, но в целом работал он споро и хорошо.

— Не знаю, получится ли поковыряться в гипердвигателе так, чтобы он не взорвался. Потом посмотрим, — сказал Люк уже под конец видео. — Однако с охранной системой можно работать уже сейчас.

Картинка сменилась: лучи заходящих солнц освещали песчаный горизонт.

— Смотрите, — сказал Люк. В руке он держал гидроключ. Замахнувшись, он швырнул его изо всей силы в СИД. И стоило ключу попасть в обшивку, как заголосила сигнализация.

— Получилось! — уверенно заявил Люк, а HK-77 поднял большой палец вверх. Оператор — видимо, друг Люка — сделал то же самое, и теперь его рука красовалась прямо на переднем плане.

— На этом мы заканчиваем первый выпуск… — начал было говорить Люк, но его прервал мужской выкрик:

— Люк Ска...

— Вот сит, — испуганно сказал Люк. — Вырубай, Биггс, вырубай камеру.

Видео закончилось, поверх него появились ссылки на другие ролики: «Робот-убийца: решаем проблемы», «Чиним гипердвигатель под музыку (и с переломом руки)» и «Металлоломный обзор: республиканские и имперские корабли». И ссылка на свежий выпуск: «Новый отчёт: "На разборке" против опекунов».

Именно последнее видео и открыл Вейдер.

* * *

Заиграло вступление, а затем на экране появился темноволосый подросток.

— Всем привет! — сказал он и широко улыбнулся. — Это Биггс, к сожалению, за сегодняшний выпуск отвечаю я.

Он принял самый бесстрастный вид, прикрыл глаза и добавил:

— Надеюсь, вам понравится, пускай здесь нет ни нашего жизнерадостного механика, ни любимого робота-убийцы. Да, да, знаю, что вы ко мне не привыкли, и вообще смотрите наш канал не из-за меня. Не переживайте.

Биггс застыл, а в верхнем углу появилась надпись: «Я здесь тоже из-за Люка. Но если вам очень интересно, жмякайте сюда @darkestlight».

— Короче, — продолжил Биггс, и надпись исчезла. — Это не совсем выпуск — просто сводка, что у нас тут происходит. Мы рады, что наше последнее видео вам очень понравилось. Следующие части мы выпустим чуть позже, сначала нам надо кое-что пофиксить, а это небыстро, учитывая, что Люк пока не может работать над СИДом. Короче, если у вас есть вопросы, не стесняйтесь стучаться к нему личку, в голонет ему выходить можно. Вот его аккаунт.

Он схватил лист флимси с логином своего друга: @skyseekerpilot. Там же, на флимси, был маленький аватар, Вейдер догадливо смекнул, что это был Люк.

— Вот он, ваш покорный слуга, — сказал Биггс и отложил листок в сторону. — Мы пока подумываем записать ответы на вопросы, чтобы выпускаться почаще. Не стесняйтесь спрашивать что угодно! И не скучайте слишком сильно!

На этом видео закончилось, и Вейдер даже расстроился. Было ясно, что этот Биггс ни сита не понимает, он всего лишь помощник Люка. Быть может, стоит написать Люку и расспросить его, что он собрался делать дальше?

* * *

Люк откровенно скучал. Как же он не любил, когда его не выпускали из дома. Скукота, не поковыряешься в железе, только работа на ферме, тянущаяся унылыми часами, да голонет. Сначала он собирался разобраться с чертежами, но ему было влом. Почему-то пнуть себя в эту сторону было сложнее всего. Было у Люка какой-то инженерное чутьё, поэтому по большей части он знал, что делать, как чинить, куда смотреть и что менять. А вот друг его так не умел, поэтому и приходилось записывать инструкции по шагам.

Жутко недовольный, Люк плюхнулся на кровать. Он-то надеялся, что Биггсу разрешат наведаться. Без него было совсем тухло.

— Я могу избавиться от проблемы, — любезно предложил HK-77, скромно стоящий в уголке.

— Не, пасиб, Эйчкей, — ответил Люк, — я лучше в голонете посижу.

Он выудил датапад и принялся листать привычные сайты. Затем он посмотрел видео Биггса и почитал новые комментарии. Дела шли в гору: канал после видео про СИД цвёл и пах, народ ринулся на них с вопросами в поисках ответов. Потом Люк залез к себе на сайт и с удивлением обнаружил, что его закидали комментариями и вопросами разного характера: личными и не очень. За один из них Люк зацепился глазом.

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Ты хочешь улучшить защиту пилота в случае аварии, но манёвренность от этого просядет, как ты решишь эту проблему? Из-за большего веса скорость СИДа упадёт до 1112 км/ч, а в бою скорость решает многое. А если учесть, что у СИДов нет отражающих щитов, то истребителю не поможет ничто, даже твоя модернизация. Мне очень интересно, как ты собираешься решать проблему со скоростью и щитами.

Читая сообщение, Люк улыбался всё шире и шире. Несомненно, Файтер сел и всё посчитал. Люк тоже делал расчёты, очень примерные, если честно, но результат у него вышел почти таким же. И он уже начал думать над решением.

«Легко, — ответил он, ярко улыбаясь. — Я добавлю отражающие щиты и модифицирую гипердвигатель класса интерио ;)»

Связь у Люка дома была плохой, поэтому голонет стабильностью не баловал. Все видео в сеть заливал Биггс. А порой, например, когда на них обрушивались песчаные бури, Люк мог распрощаться с датападом, ибо тот был бесполезен. Короче, ответ к Люку прилетел всего через полчаса, а это могло значить только одно: ответили ему немедленно.

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Гипердвигатели интерио медленные даже в хороших условиях, а в плохих и вовсе не работают. Но есть у меня подозрение, что ты собираешься переделать его настолько, что гиперпрыжок он не сделает, но зато будет работать быстрее любого досветового двигателя?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Именно! :D И скорость увеличится до 1200 км/ч, несмотря на дополнительный вес! Я ещё хотел дополнить крылья солнечными батареями, но у меня нет нужных запчастей и материалов :/

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Интерфейс был специально разработан так, чтобы быть простым, понятным и быстрым в освоении. С твоими же модификациями очень немногие смогут управлять кораблём.

Люк ухмыльнулся. Сомнений нет, управлять СИДом будет сложно и опасно, но у него получится. Каким-то чудом он мог чувствовать, что происходит вокруг, умел ощущать бескрайние космические просторы, миллионы планет и звёзд, когда нёсся вперёд на всей скорости.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Я смогу :)

* * *

Чего ожидать от Люка, Вейдер не знал. Без сомнений, пацан отличался умом и сообразительностью. И ум свой он не тратил напрасно: Люк знал, что именно менял в СИДе. И общаться с ним, пожалуй, было... приятно, даже если он перебарщивал со смайликами и восклицательными знаками в сообщениях. Люку дела не было до субординации, а идеи его были необычными, свежими и изощрёнными. Вейдер даже не сразу сообразил, что хочет сделать Люк.

С удивлением для самого себя он понял, что с нетерпением ждёт ответов, хотя ему было известно, что Люк был занят работой на ферме, впрочем, его это не особо волновало.

Увы, Люк был несовершеннолетний, поэтому нанять его Вейдер пока не мог, что огорчало его и делало жутко недовольным. Ничего, он подождёт, и когда-нибудь Люк станет главным инженером. А пока он просто будет переписываться с ним. Что Вейдер и делал, пока бестолковые моффы вещали нудятину про «Звезду Смерти», а он притворялся, что внимательно слушает.

Чему он научился за прошедшие годы, так это терпению.

* * *

— С вами снова «На разборке»! — чрезвычайно радостно объявил Люк. — Как видите, я снова вернулся к цивилизации!

— Он всё ещё под арестом, — сказал сидящий рядом Биггс, — мне просто разрешили навещать его.

Люк закатил глаза и беззлобно ткнул друга в бок.

— Хватит издеваться, я тут, вообще-то, был один-одинёшенек.

Биггс улыбнулся и в ответ растрепал Люку волосы.

— Ага, как скажешь, как скажешь. Ладно, к делу. Сегодня мы будем отвечать на вопросы о себе, как и обещали. Люк, первый вопрос читать будешь ты.

— Давай!

Люк взял и включил датапад. Сначала он просто листал вниз, но затем наконец прочитал вопрос вслух.

— Биггсу: когда вы чинили Эйчкея, ты сказал, что он постоянно сыплет угрозами. Что-нибудь поменялось с тех пор? Он всё ещё угрожает вам?

— Ничего не изменилось, — серьёзно ответил Биггс, разведя руки в стороны, мол, что я могу поделать, и вздохнул. — Не, я серьёзно. Он постоянно грозит убить кого-нибудь. По-моему, ему нравится только Люк и робот-уборщик, Эмми.

Он нахмурился и огляделся, высматривая что-то.

— Кстати, а где Эмми? Она всегда с таким удовольствием убирается, как мы намусорим.

Люк пожал плечами.

— Наверное, опять заплутала в шкафу у тётушки. Ей не впервой. Давай следующий вопрос.

Биггс забрал датапад и нашёл новый вопрос.

— Что за ситова срань играет у вас во вступлении? — только Биггс закончил читать вопрос, он жалостно застонал, обхватив голову руками. — Лучше не спрашивайте.

А вот Люк, наоборот, беспокойно и радостно вскочил на ноги.

— Ага! Там по пять нот из всех моих любимых песен, мы специально так сделали, чтобы видео не удалили из-за нарушения авторских прав. Я оставлю ссылку в описании.

— Вопрос номер три: где вы живёте? — Люк уставился в камеру и ответил: — Татуин, пустынная планета из Внешнего кольца. Не рекомендую тем, кому нужна вода для жизни.

Биггс согласно кивнул.

— Подтверждаю. Детей тут тоже воспитывать не рекомендую. Вопрос номер четыре: а вы можете залить заводскую прошивку Эйчкея?

Люк и Биггс переглянулись, покачали головами и с подозрением посмотрели в камеру.

— А для чего вам нужна заводская прошивка дроида-убийцы?

— Следующий вопрос: сколько вам лет и сколько вы работаете над подобными проектами?

Нахмурившись, Люк повернулся к Биггсу.

— Мне кажется, что мы говорили об этом раньше?

Биггс пожал плечами.

— Без понятия. Тебя не заткнуть, когда ты работаешь, мало ли, что ты рассказал.

— Но я знаю, ты без моей болтовни жить не можешь, — добродушно ответил Люк. — Мне семнадцать, а Биггсу девятнадцать. Дроидов я чиню с раннего детства. А на спидеры и корабли перешёл совсем недавно.

— У меня такая же история, — подхватил Биггс. — Мы живём в жопе галактики, хочешь не хочешь, а чинить влагосборники научишься, потому что больше здесь не выжить никак. Ладно, следующий вопрос. Какой проект у вас самый любимый? Дайте подумать… наверное, Эйчкей против Эмми с вибролезвием. У тебя, Люк?

Люк задумался так глубоко и серьёзно, что даже губу прикусил.

— СИД-истребитель, — выдал он наконец. — Хотя поначалу мне не хотелось браться за него. Кстати! Возможно, вы уже видели мою переписку с Файтером, но если нет, то обязательно загляните, и на его аккаунт тоже зайдите! Он предложил крутые модификации для истребителя, кое-что я собираюсь обязательно проверить. Конечно же, я оставлю все ссылки и укажу автора. Мы сегодня закончим с этим видео, и я буду работать над навигационной системой, потому что...

— Всё, всё, умолкни, — перебил Биггс, схватив Люка и зажав ему рот рукой. — Будешь занудствовать со своим новым другом потом, без меня, пожалуйста.

Люк промычал что-то, а Биггс отпустил его и вытер руку об кофту, морщась и фукая. Видимо, Люк лизнул его.

— Тебе сколько лет? Пять? — недовольно пробухтел Биггс.

— По сравнению с твоими шестью? — рассмеялся Люк. — Ладно, поехали дальше...

* * *

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Ты подумал, как решить проблему со взлётом?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Нет (TT^TT). Что за тупость? Как можно было построить корабль без шасси? В смысле, ясно-понятно, что корабли проектировались для боёв в космосе. Но о чём люди думали?! Что второй раз взлетать неизвестно откуда СИДам не понадобится? А если он упадёт на планету? Пусть там и гниёт?!

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Да. СИДы — расходный материал из-за низкой себестоимости, а пилоты низкоквалифицированные. Имперский флот выбрал количество, а не качество.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Ну просто… это недальновидно. Тем более, кем нужно быть, чтобы не вернуться за товарищами и не спасти их?

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Ты глубоко ошибаешься, если думаешь, что у пилотов СИДов есть товарищи или друзья.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Хочешь сказать, что у тебя нет друзей?

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Что?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Блин, прости, я тупой. Я просто хотел узнать, не пилот ли ты, ну СИДа, потому что ты прям круто в них разбираешься, я не хотел тебя обидеть, чесслово!

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Извини меня...

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Прости, пожалуйста!

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Я правда-правда не хотел тебя обижать. Мне очень и очень жаль, что я фигни наговорил.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Ты тут?

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Да, тут. Задержался на совещании и не мог сразу ответить. Тебе не стоило беспокоиться. У меня нет друзей, да и не нужны мне они.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Фух, я рад, что не обидел тебя. Извини за истерику в переписке. И у тебя правда нет друзей? И тебе совсем не одиноко? Я вот без Биггса всего две недели, а у меня уже крыша едет. Я соскучился по нему.

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Ты просто привязался к нему, Люк, на самом деле он тебе не нужен.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Нужен! Он с самого детства был рядом и всегда поддерживал меня. И даже если друзья тебе не нужны, я буду считать тебя своим другом. Конечно же, я не жду ничего взамен! Ты не подумай :) Просто мне нравится общаться с тобой. Я столькому научился! И всё благодаря тебе.

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Мне тоже нравятся наши беседы.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Ура!

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Улучшенный СИД x1

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Что?

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Ты спросил, не пилотирую ли я СИД-истребитель. Я летаю на Улучшенном СИДе x1

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : ЧОООО

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : РЕАЛЬНО???? Круто! Их только начали производить в прошлом году. А они быстро разгоняются? А стабилизаторы улучшили? Не, погодь, лучше расскажи о гипердвигателе! Какой класс используют? 4? Я бы воткнул 7, но они дороже и управляться ними сложно, разве что ты родился в небе… ООООО! ПОГОДИ

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : ТЫ летаешь на УЛУЧШЕННОМ СИДЕ!!!

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : И ТЫ НЕ ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО СЛУЖИШЬ В ИМПЕРСКОМ ФЛОТЕ. На каком судне ты служишь? Пжлст, пжлст, пжлст, расскажи о Разрушителях, у меня руки чешутся сравнить их с республиканскими кораблями. ЭТО МОЯ МЕЧТА. Только надёжных источников я так не смог найти. Пжлст! А я для тебя сварганю доп выпуск!

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Мне нужно несколько часов.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Я ТЕБЯ ОБОЖАЮ!

* * *

Люк определённо был необычным мальчишкой, и это обстоятельство невероятно смущало Вейдера. Никто не хотел дружить с Дартом Вейдером. И он не давал никаких поводов подумать, что ему нужны друзья. Ему всего-навсего хотелось узнать, на что мальчишка способен. Не более того. А уж давать чертежи корабля Люку было в высшей степени неразумно. И, несмотря ни на что схемы уже неумолимо скачивались, чтобы потом попасть в руки Люку. К тому же Вейдер давно не вёл таких увлекательных бесед с кем-то, кто был крайне заинтересован. Плюс Люк подучится, а потом Вейдер наймёт его. Ведь хороших работников днём с огнём не сыщешь, Люк же… Люк был гораздо, гораздо лучше хорошего работника.

* * *

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Я отправил чертежи, о которых мы говорили. Ты когда-нибудь думал поступать в Имперскую академию?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Да, только поехать в этом году не могу, я должен помочь дяде на ферме :/

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Я могу отправить тебе договор, и ты сможешь работать в качестве консультанта из дома.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Серьёзно? Так можно?

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Дай мне личные данные, и я отправлю договор.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Спасибо! Люк Ларс, T-LL-2187-A23. Я там новое видео залил :D Надеюсь, тебе зайдёт смотреть на наши беды и горести!

* * *

Люк сидел на кровати, держа в руках Эмми — маленького робота-уборщика — а рядом отирался HK-77, прилежно держащий инструменты на все случаи жизни.

— Всем привет! Добро пожаловать в очередной выпуск «На разборке»! Сегодняшнее видео посвящено Файтеру, который сделал мне чудесный подарок. Итак, усаживайтесь поудобнее, вас ждёт весёлая нарезка всевозможных курьёзных случаев, которые обычно не попадают в выпуски. С вами Люк, верный помощник Эйчкей, ну и привет Биггсу, который прямо сейчас грызёт гранит науки за пару систем от меня.

Вступление закончилось, а дальше… дальше пошли кадры, в которых как минимум один участник канала попадал в нелепую ситуацию или занимался чем-то забавным.

* * *

В первом отрывке Люк работал над крыльями СИДа, напевая себе под нос:

— Этот корабль даже сесть не сможет, его собрали так, что он не сможет сесть, да он вообще работать не должен. Вообще. Никак работать не должен он.

* * *

На следующем видео Люк маячил где-то на заднем плане, а вот на переднем были Биггс и HK-77. Они пристально смотрели друг на друга, а между ними, мечась туда-сюда, застряла Эмми, будто она могла остановить их и удержать от драки.

— Куда ты дел мой гидроключ?

— Я не трогал его, Биггс.

Последний кадр вышел смазанным: Биггс бросился на HK-77 с кулаками.

* * *

Было темно, а потом камера сфокусировалась на Эмми, которая пыталась подъехать к СИДу, но то и дело застревала в песке. За кадром кто-то тихонько смеялся.

— Давай уже поможем Эмми, — хихикая прошептал Люк.

— Давай, о, погоди… Она сейчас упадёт!

Эми начала падать, и видео замедлилось. Она пыталась подняться, но у неё ничего не выходило.

— Она как ребёнок неуклюжая, — рассмеялся Биггс.

— Но когда-нибудь она заберётся в СИД.

Внизу появилась надпись: «Пока что не забралась».

* * *

— Вот скажи мне, Люк, кто ты?

Люк вздохнул и понуро взглянул на Биггса.

— Хороший механик?

— Да? Тогда почему кабина дымится?

— Я просто проверял репульсор от антигравитационного генератора… Ситова мать! Да оно горит!

— Да ты что?

* * *

С тех пор как Биггс отправился в академию, дни Люка скрашивались только разговорами с Файтером. Порой ответы приходили не сразу: то его новый друг был занят, то находился слишком далеко от Татуина. Тем не менее от каждой беседы Люку становилось тепло на душе, пускай Файтер общался чересчур сдержанно.

Люк уже в который раз проверил уведомления, надеясь на новое сообщение от Файтера. Увы, ничего нового не пришло, только прилетело непонятное письмо.

Лорд Вейдер: Договор на должность консультанта

Люк нахмурился.

* * *

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Ты уже подумал над предложением о работе?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Предложением о работе? Ты серьёзно? О_о

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Конечно, ты, что ли, не открывал вложение, которое я отправил по почте?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Мне так ничего не пришло, ну я и подумал, что ты пошутил! Мне только прилетел спам якобы от Вейдера. Я даже открывать не стал, кто знает, что за вирусы внутри -.-‘

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Кто-то выдаёт себя за лорда Вейдера? Не думал, что найдётся такой самоубийца.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : ХЗ. Я зашёл на его страничку, вроде всё норм. Правда, не верится мне, что императорскому псу есть до меня дело. И уж тем более не стал бы он мне писать. Я, конечно, наивный, но не настолько.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Файтер?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Ты тут?

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Не стоит вещать мятежную пропаганду на всю округу и всем подряд.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Мятежную пропаганду?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Ты про «исператорского пса», что ли?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Это не пропаганда, это правда. Я знаю, ты служишь на флоте и, наверное, виделся с Вейдером хоть раз. Понятия не имею, хороший ли он начальник, но в остальном он ведёт себя так, будто вокруг него отбросы и рабы.

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Что ты знаешь о рабстве, дитя?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Я живу на Татуине, забыл? Здесь всё контролируют хатты. Мой отец был рабом! Мне приходится называть фамилию опекунов вместо собственной только потому, что люди подумают, будто я беглый раб. Ведь мой отец Скайуокер.

 _Fighterfan @thatsaneatrick_ : Как звали твоего отца?

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Энакин Скайуокер, он погиб под конец войн клонов. Он выиграл собственную свободу в детстве, а затем устроился штурманом на грузовом судне. Я мало что о нём знаю, тётя и дядя виделись с ним всего лишь раз, на похоронах бабушки. И я знаю, что он был замечательным. Просто знаю, и всё.

* * *

Этот мальчик, Люк, жил на Татуине с дядей и тётей. Вейдер ведь знал, что фамилия Люка Ларс, и Люк несколько раз упоминал Оуэна и Беру. Просто он не обращал внимания, просто он не понял... Он ведь знал, он знал!

Вейдер быстро отыскал всё что смог на Люка. Оуэн Ларс и Беру Уайтсан Ларс усыновили мальчика почти сразу после рождения, это нашлось с лёгкостью, а вот кто были его биологические родители, нигде не говорилось. Подобное на Татуине происходило сплошь и рядом. Вот почему он не обратил внимания! Новорождённых крали и тайно вывозили из рабских районов города, чтобы тех не успевали сделать рабами. Конечно, Люк мог соврать, только вот какая ему выгода от этого?

Энакин Скайуокер умер, а всё, что было близко его сердцу, сгорело вместе с ним. Его драгоценный учитель позаботился об этом.

Но разве улыбка мальчика не напоминала ему нежно любимую жену? А увлечение кораблями, талант к инженерному делу… Раньше Вейдеру казалось, что все истории, рассказанные Люком, были наполовину выдумкой, чтобы приукрасить действительность. Сейчас же он задумался, быть может, Люк правда выполнял лихие и смертельно опасные трюки — это Сила хранила его.

Люк Скайуокер с Татуина.

Он нашёл Люка, и это не случайность. Сила указывала путь, она привела его к сыну.

Сыну. Его сыну!

Сидиус солгал ему. Обманул. Предал.

Зло зарычав, Вейдер покинул каюту и направился к личному шаттлу. Он отправится к сыну прямо сейчас, пока до него не добрался император и не разрушил всё добро, что было в Люке. Вейдер найдёт всех, кто украл у него сына и спрятал. Найдёт каждого и замучает. Раздавит.

Уничтожит.

* * *

Для Люка последние недели были не особо интересными и радостными. Файтер так и не написал ему ничего с того самого разговора. Он просто-напросто не отвечал, хотя Люк пытался достучаться до него.

Неудивительно. Жаль только, что он сразу не догадался. Пускай Файтер не особо распространялся о своём прошлом, всё же кое-что Люк знал. Он пилотировал улучшенный СИД, значит, был умелым пилотом. Наверняка родился и вырос он в Центральных мирах, где и про императора, и про Вейдера слова дурного не говорят. Жизнь выглядит по-другому из Внешнего кольца. Жаль только, что больше они не общались. Пускай на империю взгляды их расходились — любовь к кораблям была одна на двоих.

Он скучал по Файтеру.

Люк вышел из своей комнаты и отправился на кухню, чтобы поесть. Но не успел он пройти и полпути, как в дверях появился человек в тёмном плаще.

— Люк! — воскликнул человек и откинул капюшон. Это был Бен Кеноби.

— Бен! Привет. Всё хорошо?

Бен покачал головой, выглядел он серьёзно и обеспокоенно. Лишь по одному виду Люк мог сказать, что Бен куда-то торопится. И ещё казалось, будто всё вокруг пропиталось страхом.

— Мы должны бежать. Прямо сейчас, — поспешно сказал Бен. — Где дядя и тётя?

— Тётя Беру в городе, а дядя Оуэн чинит влагосборники, — чуть помедлив, ответил Люк.

Бен вёл себя подозрительно странно. Вообще Люк знал Бена всю жизнь. И пускай вслух никто ничего не говорил, Люк знал, что всевозможные игрушечные корабли, которые с гордостью расставил у себя в комнате, собирал именно Бен, и что из-за него же к ферме тускены даже не подходили.

Бен был хорошим и добродушным, пусть и задумчивым. И да, порой он вёл себя странно, но на сумасшедшего всё же не походил. А раз так, то что-то и вправду случилось, Люк в этом не сомневался.

— Тогда у нас не хватит времени забрать их с собой, — сказал Бен и схватил за руку. — Пойдём, живо.

— Скажи хоть, что стряслось, — попросил Люк, но послушно последовал вместе с Беном на улицу, под палящее солнце. — Куда мы так торопимся?

— Мы должны спрятаться, пока он не пришёл… — Бен резко остановился и посмотрел прямо перед собой.

Не слишком далеко от них стоял человек. В детстве этот человек был злодеем во многих историях. Но то были сказки, человек же был настоящим. Лорд Вейдер.

Бен отпустил Люка и шагнул вперёд, закрывая собой.

— Кеноби, — голос у Вейдера оказался низким, неживым и механическим. — Наконец-то я нашёл тебя.

— Наконец-то ты нашёл меня, Дарт, — ответил Кеноби и включил световой меч. Тот зажёгся голубым цветом.

Вейдер тоже включил меч, только клинок у него был ярко-красным. И не прошло и секунды, а Вейдер и Бен уже столкнулись в бою, разметав песок в стороны. Люк и не знал, что Бен умеет драться, тем более так плавно. И даже зыбкий песок ему не был помехой. Он на равных встречал каждый удар Вейдера.

Люка охватила паника.

Их надо остановить, пока не поздно. Он был уверен, что их нужно остановить во что бы то ни стало. Откуда пришла эта уверенность, он не знал, но если ничего не сделать, то они так и сгинут в пустыне.

— Зачем вы дерётесь?! — крикнул Люк наконец. Бен и Вейдер обернулись к нему, и тут до него дошло, что встревать в бой было не очень умно. Впрочем, а что ещё он мог сделать?

— Всю жизнь тебе лгали, дитя, — сказал Вейдер. — Кеноби похитил тебя и спрятал, чтобы ты не получил то, что принадлежит тебе с рождения.

— Принадлежит с рождения, — повторил Люк. — О чём вы вообще говорите?

— Твой отец...

— Был замечательным человеком, — резко перебил его Бен. — А ты его сгубил.

— Это ты ушёл, оставив меня гореть! — закричал Вейдер. — Сказал, что любил меня, а потом бросил, оставил Сидиусу, чтобы он измывался надо мной и делал что пожелает. Ты забрал моего сына и привёз сюда, на эту поганую планету. Ты украл все эти годы, я даже не знал, с кем переписывался месяцами!

«Сын», — ветер эхом разнёс слова Вейдера, кружа рядом с Люком. Они-то и подтолкнули Люка в правильном направлении.

И Люк понял.

— Отец?

И ветер взревел в знак согласия. Отец. Невозможно. И в то же время правда.

* * *

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : А я собираюсь путешествовать по галактике! :D

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : (Пожалуйста, заберите меня отсюда, они только и делают, что смотрят друг на друга, я больше не могу).

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Плюсы родителя: за обед платить не надо.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Минусы родителя: на обед всегда сухой паёк.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Если б не дурацкие законы, у меня был бы светящийся меч и я бы резал им дюрасталь.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Я приютил 4 дроида-уборщика, теперь на корабле точно будет чисто!

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Кто сегодня узнал, что у него есть крёстный, тот я. (А ещё он пират и взял меня в заложники, опыт так себе, на троечку).

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Да пребудет со мной Сила и гидроключ!

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : Как оказалось, старая прошивка HK-77 удалилась не до конца. Сорян.

 _Twin Suns @skyseekerpilot_ : СИД-истребители по-прежнему отстойная груда металлолома. Новый выпуск будет завтра, вместе с Файтером.

* * *

— Привет! — сказал подросток на видео. Дело происходило в огромном ангаре. По сравнению с последним выпуском Люк, а это был именно он, немного подрос.

Рядом сидел мужчина средних лет, выглядел он невероятно бледно, лицо его было всё в шрамах, а всё остальное было скрыто под одеждой — тёмным плащом. Ну и последний человек на видео — седовласый старик с бородой. Сидел он где-то на заднем плане, вдали от корабля, который стоял позади мужчины и Люка. Старик спокойно сидел, попивая чай и читая что-то на датападе. У каждого участника были световые мечи — что не заметить было сложно.

— Добро пожаловать в новый выпуск «На разборке»! — продолжил Люк. — Знаю, знаю, меня не было целый год, но я был занят.

Он взглянул на мужчину рядом и прильнул к нему, как к родственнику.

— Сегодня мы наконец завершим нашу серию о том, как переделать СИД-истребитель. Увы, самый первый СИД сгинул в небытие, но, к счастью, отец ломает СИДы по пять раз на дню, поэтому замена нашлась быстро. Итак, в этом выпуске у СИДа наконец появятся модули безопасности, чтобы двойные ионные двигатели не сдвинули с места энергизатор, это очень важно, иначе система перезарядки взорвётся в любую секунду. И в честь этого мы решили посвятить выпуск Дарту Сидиусу, также известному как император Палпатин. Меня зовут Люк Скайуокер, позади нас мой дорогой учитель джедайских премудростей Оби-Ван Кеноби… — старик поднял взгляд от датапада, помахал рукой и вернулся к чтению. — А помогает мне сегодня мой отец.

Люк умолк и тепло улыбнулся. Мужчина же положил руку ему на плечо. Пожалуй, жест выглядел немного собственнически, только… только сделал он это очень осторожно. С любовью, можно сказать.

— Меня зовут Энакин Скайуокер, — сказал мужчина, глаза у него были такие же голубые, как у Люка, только смотрел он жёстко, даже холодно. — И, Сидиус, я приду за тобой.

Началась заставка, где теперь красовалась круглая эмблема из двух крыльев и меча.


End file.
